


Teenagers

by ATLenya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humour, I think? I mean I found it sort of funny while writing it, Marauders' Era, inspired by a song, pre-books!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLenya/pseuds/ATLenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is traumatised. James is bemused and Remus can't help laughing. Just a small OS. Marauders-centered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> OS. Short and sweet. Another prompt from tumblr.

"I'm never getting up ever again…"

James looked amusedly as his brother in everything but blood, stayed sprawled, head in pillow, on his bed.

"Aw, Padfoot, you know it's not that bad!" The bespectacled man said, trying to keep his spreading mirthful smile from the other dark haired man.

Said Padfoot glared at him from over the pillow he was suffocating himself into.

"The bloody brat called me Sir… and OLD, Prongs!" He retorted before letting his head fall back into the pillow. "My life is ruined! I'm 20 and my life is ruined!"

James shook his head at his friend's dramatics. The noise of the door opening made him turn around to see Remus come in, looking bemused at the sight of their friend trying to smother himself in James' (and occasionally Lily when she wasn't giving him the cold shoulder for somet prank or other) bed. The young werewolf turned his questioning gaze to Prongs, who just shook his head and jerked it in the direction of the hallway.

Together, they left Sirius to his fit of drama and filled the small hallway.

"What was that about?" Remus asked, looking half-bemused, half-scared to know the answer.

"Sirius went to Diagon Alley today…" James replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's the first Monday of the month, he has to deal with the Goblins today…" Remus confirmed with a nod.

"Well he ran into a few last-minute shoppers from Hogwarts' newest batch…" James continued with a roll of his eyes.

"Uh?"

"Some kid he ran into said 'Sorry sir, didn't see you there, hope I didn't break anything in your old age'"

Remus blinked at his friend, trying to process the information. Then suddenly, he started laughing hysterically. He laughed and laughed, dodging the curses (figurative and literal) that came from the bedroom. After a few minutes, he finally schooled himself back into a somewhat more proper mood, despite a few bouts of snickering.

"I HATE TEENAGERS!" Came the roaring from the bedroom, breaking the silence and sending both men into another fit of laughter.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Again, iTunes on randomizer. Song: ["Teenagers"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faG5mmkDbyc) by My Chemical Romance. And I thought I'd try the Marauders for once :]


End file.
